Bloomington: The Aftermath
by puzzlepiece10
Summary: Jackie and Catherine meet 9 years later. What will happen?
1. A fresh start

**Chapter 1: A fresh start**

9 years later…

Catherine had just moved to UCLA for position as Department Head of Psychology. Professor Hecht had handled her dismissal from Bloomington so quietly that none of her improprieties were ever formally documented. Catherine had tendered her resignation so she could survive. In the following years she had taught at several universities but, none of them had felt like home. NYU, Harvard, and she even her alma mater of Stanford.

Catherine had published many well received articles in psychology journals and was at the top of her field. It didn't matter how much success she had accomplished professionally because if she were honest with herself. The day that she watched Jackie from her old office walk away to begin her new life that the only way she could cope was to drive herself deeper into work. Catherine knew another piece of her heart had dimmed that day.

She only had one regret and that was she had never told Jackie that she loved her. Catherine had continued to watch Jackie's rise to stardom as Jackie was splashed all over social media, magazine covers, and became one of the most sought after and recognized actresses. Jackie had not only grown from a young woman into a woman but, she had also grown as an actor. She had received three Oscars during the last 9 years and was due to start a franchise as an action star. Since their ugly break-up Jackie had been in the tabloids linked to various men and women she was supposedly dating. Jackie had come out as bi-sexual a few years after they dated, and it hadn't stopped the trajectory of her career.

Jackie was able to carve out a niche in Hollywood like the stars of the 90's and was loved by everyone. She was the highest paid actress in Hollywood, and it didn't appear that she shied away from any type of role whether it was drama, comedy, action, or romance. Jackie did it all and Catherine followed it all. Catherine was never one to maintain relationships and Jackie was the one real relationship she had ever had outside of her parents and brother whom all died when she was 15. Catherine knew that she had repressed feelings and had erected walls to prevent her from feeling the loss of losing her parents and sibling at a young age. But, in-spite of what Jackie had thought Catherine had let her slip past most of the barriers she had erected over the years. Barriers that were supposed to stop her from feeling hurt, pain, and loss again. Catherine had felt the loss of Jackie immensely and profoundly.

However, it appeared that Jackie was able to move on and had thrown herself into work and even had a few partners she had been linked to romantically in the press. Whereas, Catherine was constantly avoiding the rumors that followed her although they didn't slow down her career. Catherine knew it was her fault for sleeping with her students. But Catherine had always followed the rules and never slept with students in her class. Technically, Catherine had never broken any of the universities policies but, Jackie was a high-profile person in Bloomington and that is why she had resigned.

Jackie had left Catherine to pursue her career while Catherine's was in shambles, trying to figure out her path forward in life. She never hated Jackie for that nor resented her. Catherine knew that Jackie was young and had a life to live and she felt like she had given her the freedom to do so. But it didn't mean that she never thought about Jackie. She saw her on TV, in magazines, and watched her movies but, that didn't mean that she knew how Jackie was doing. Catherine often wondered if Jackie ever thought about her.

Since Catherine's move, she thought about Jackie more frequently than she had since the year after she had moved back to LA. She had taken six months that year to travel and to plan out her next career move. She had done the whole eat, pray, love thing across Europe and into some parts of Spain.

In addition to her new position at UCLA, Catherine was going to be a part of a TV talk show, The View every Friday as one of the part time co-hosts. She wasn't sure exactly how she received the job but, someone had seen her giving a lecture about the impact of pop culture, social media, and the psychological effect on people. It wasn't some of her most prestigious work, but it was important. Her article was published in psychology magazines. However, that topic wasn't her specialty in the psychology field.

Catherine had a busy weekend ahead of her as classes started on Monday and her talk show debut was that week as well. Catherine liked her anonymity and she wasn't sure why she had decided to take this job. It's not like she needed the money. She still had a sizable trust fund and made good money in her career. She just wanted something else to do and a new skill to put on her resume. Since she didn't do serious relationships, she had plenty of time for working, and working out as she didn't find it particularly easy to make friends either. She resolved herself to try harder in her personal life in this new city. To make friends, date new people, and to enjoy life. She of all people knew how quickly life could be taken away.

Jackie was sitting in hair and make-up getting ready to go on The View to promote her new film, it was based on a YA trilogy series in which she played a protagonist named Tamsin. She was a young adult with powers trying to right the wrongs of the world and defeating villains. It was poised to be a great success. The early reviews were in and the critics loved it. Jackie only hoped the audience did as well.

Jackie had been on The View many times before as most actors and actresses had. It was a part of most press tours. She didn't think anything of it. She had heard they had a new co-host that would be joining and today was their first day on air. She didn't think anything of it, after all there was always a new co-host on The View. Jackie's make-up artist had just finished putting the finishing touches on when she received the 2-minute warning for her to go on-air.

Jackie was wearing a red A-line shirt dress with black heels. She always had to wear heels because she was only 5'2. Jackie was standing at the entrance to the stage waiting for her introduction so she could walk out.

Whoopi began her introduction, "Welcome Jackie Kirk. She is staring in the upcoming film, "Queen's Rising". She is no stranger here and I'm sure she is no stranger to you at home. Let's give Jackie a warm welcome."

Jackie was given a little nudge by one of the producers and she began walking on stage. It was normal for guests of the show to walk around the table and hug everyone. She started with Whoopi, then moved to Abby, next was Joy. Joy said something funny to her and as she was laughing and making her way to the newest addition she looked up and saw her. It was her. She froze for a second but, the loud applause made her continue. Catherine's smile had faltered slightly when she had realized that Jackie was still making her way to hug her. The hug was quick and they both plastered a smile on their faces.

Catherine's mind had been racing ever since she showed up to her first day at The View; and discovered that none other than Jackie Kirk was going to be a guest and on her first day; nonetheless. Jackie who? Yes, that Jackie the one that she couldn't get out of her mind. The Jackie that she had just been thinking about on her run a few days ago. She apparently had more time to prepare for the shock of it since she had their morning meeting earlier to walk through the hot topic's and the guests that would be on the show. Apparently, having Jackie on the show was a huge deal from what Catherine could ascertain although Jackie was no stranger to the show but, as Catherine had just been thinking about merely days ago how Jackie had went from being on a cult TV show to the highest paid actress in Hollywood.

Catherine took her seat and watched as Jackie walked to hers. She hadn't mentioned to the producers that she had been a professor at Bloomington University while Jackie had attended. She didn't know if Jackie wanted to mention it or not, so she decided to omit it. It was better to ask for forgiveness later. She had hoped that Jackie didn't think that she had used her past relationship with her to get this job and that she had mentioned it.

Whoopi interrupted her thoughts, "Nice seeing you again Jackie."

"It's good to see you and everyone else again as well." Jackie said looking at each of the hosts and extending her hands to the audience. She tried not to look at Catherine too long. Damn, Catherine looked good she thought. She had barely aged in the, what 9 years since she had seen her. That smile, hair, body. Jackie knew that she was in trouble.

"I guess it's okay to tell everyone now, it's been a bit of secret. But since critics have seen it. Jackie and I were in this movie together. But this wasn't our first time working together. It was what our 3rd or 4th." Whoopi said.

Jackie smiled and responded, "Yes, and a couple of more since you signed on to film the trilogy as Agatha who is my characters mentor throughout the books. It's such an honor to get to work with you." Jackie gushed.

"Thank you. You are an amazing actress and a joy to work with as well. She is also well known as the jokester on set." Whoopi responded. Everyone laughed.

It was Joy's turn to ask a question. "Jackie you were a child star. You started acting at age 12 on Neptune 26. How did you avoid some of the more salacious headlines that some of the other child stars fall into?"

"Well, I think there have been a few." Jackie said with a smirk. The audience and co-hosts laughed. Jackie's eyes darted to Catherine to see her response. However, to most people Catherine appeared at ease and laughed along with everyone else. Although, Jackie could see the faint tightness in her smile.

"No, but seriously. I had a great manager, Mark when I was growing was able to help lead and guide me in the right direction. I was able to take some time off go to college and come back to Hollywood on my own terms. I was lucky and it worked out." Jackie finished.

"Did you ever go back and finish your schooling?" Abby asked.

"Yes, I did online. I double majored in English and Psychology."

"Impressive. You know our newest co-host here Catherine is well renowned in the field of Psychology and she is the department head of Psychology at UCLA." Joy said.

Catherine was about to speak until Jackie spoke with one of those sly smiles of hers, "Yes, she was actually a professor in the psychology department when I went to school in Bloomington, Indiana."

The co-hosts seemed a little shocked but, they were professionals. Catherine figured that this was her time to interject.

"I'm surprised you remember. However, you provided quite the excitement for the small town of Bloomington. I'm pretty sure they might have made a shrine to you somewhere on campus by now and on tours they probably show your old dorm room as an enrollment point." Catherine replied playfully.

Jackie laughed and replied jokingly, "I might have been famous but, you were infamous. Students thought you were a vampire. The students loved you but, everyone was quite frankly more than a little intimidated by you."

"Was Jackie a good student? In any of your classes?" Abby interjected.

"She was a good student, won a writing scholarship. However, she wasn't in any of my classes. I taught the intermediary and advanced classes." Catherine replied.

"Vampire, huh? We might have to watch out. Are you wearing a daylight ring or are you a daylight walker?" Whoopi asked.

Catherine replied with her serious and intimidating face, "You would never know."

The interview continued for a few more minutes until they cut to commercial break because Jackie would be back for the next segment.

"You were holding out on us Catherine." Abby said playfully.

"No, I just wasn't sure Jackie here would remember me. It was so long ago, and I wasn't her professor." Catherine replied and lifted her mug for a sip of coffee.

Jackie raised her eyebrow in Catherine's direction and Catherine shrugged her shoulders ever so slightly.

Both Catherine and Jackie hesitated to say more, if they had anymore conversation it would become abundantly clear that they knew each other more than merely in passing. The commercial break ended.

The co-hosts asked a few more questions about the movie Jackie was there promoting. They played a clip of the new movie that was premiering in theaters the next month. After the clip played the audience applauded loudly. If Catherine were to admit to herself it did appear to look like a good movie. But Jackie had been in a string of good movies.

"Jackie, before we let you go, we want to play a game of lighting questions with you." Whoopi said.

That was Catherine's queue to pull out her cards with the questions on them. Catherine took a deep breath because there was one question, she really didn't want to ask her for she didn't want to know the answer.

C: "Favorite food?"

J: "Pasta."

C: "Favorite role?"

J: "Tasmin. Queen's Rising."

C: "Celebrity Crush?"

J: "Jennifer Lawrence and Chris Hemsworth."

C: "Single or Taken?"

J: No scoops today

Catherine laughed, "Well, I tried. I guess I must work on that psychology stuff. Thanks for playing with us."

Whoopi wrapped up the show, "Thanks for joining us today Jackie." Then she turned to the audience, "We will see you all on Monday and take a little time to enjoy The View."

Everyone stayed on stage for a little while after the show, taking pictures for their personal and professional social media accounts before disbursing.

Catherine was in her dressing room when she heard a knock on the door. She replied, "Come in." without looking up from her phone.

Jackie opened the door and entered her dressing room and said, "Hi."

Catherine stood up as if she wanted to move towards her before she stopped and simply replied, "Hi."


	2. One on One

**Chapter 2: One on One**

"So, you're a co-host of The View?" Jackie said beginning the conversation.

"Yes, it was something that I fell into. Someone saw me speaking at a symposium and submitted me for the job. It wasn't something I was looking for." Jackie responded.

Jackie nodded her head, "Well, it was good to see you. Although, a little surprising."

Catherine laughed, "I completely understand. I walked into my first day with excitement and trepidation and unbeknownst to me you were going to me my first guest."

"I heard that there was a new co-host but, as you know with The View, there always is so I didn't pay much attention until I walked out on stage and saw you."

"Well, such is life. What is meant to be will be."

"I don't believe that is quite scientific as I'm used to hear you speaking. But I get it."

"Well, it was good seeing you. As you heard on the panel I'm teaching at UCLA. So, I will be flying back and forth between there and New York for this job for the foreseeable future."

"I'm based in LA. So, maybe I will catch you in California. Is your number still the same?"

Catherine smiled and then responded, "Yes, and you're still the one with the 323-area code?"

"Yep. I guess. I'll catch you later." Jackie said and turned toward the door.

"Jackie, wait." Catherine said before she could reach the door.

"I'm not going to lie and say that I haven't imagined this moment thousands of times. But I just want to make sure that I apologize for how I treated you towards the end of our relationship. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right."

Jackie raised her eyebrow, "Oh, so it only took you nine years to acknowledge that we were in a fucking relationship?

Catherine chuckled in an effort diffuse the tension in the room, "Yeah, well technically I did apologize immediately afterwards and acknowledged that we were in a relationship. I even told you I loved you."

Jackie was at a loss for words with that bombshell. Catherine had told her that she had loved her, when did this happen. She had acted as if what they had was nothing, she had moved onto the next guy so quickly, and had tried to deny that that thing that they had was even a relationship. This was all too much for Jackie, it was what she did when things got to hard and heavy, she ran just like Jackie. But she wasn't 22 anymore, she wasn't a freshman in college and Catherine wasn't her teacher anymore.

So, she pushed down those natural emotions she had to run and responded, "What do you mean you told me you loved me?"

This was all or nothing for Catherine, this was a chance at a fresh start with Jackie. She could have what she had let slip through her fingers 9 years ago.

"You remember my birthday and how we had cake and took me flying. It was the first time I had really celebrated my birthday since I had lost my family. It was such a beautiful day and you were so nice and kind to me. As we lie in bed that night, I told you I loved you."

Jackie was taken aback; she always knew that Catherine had cared for her and even possibly had loved her. But, to hear those words come out of Catherine's mouth, 9 years later. But, was it 9 years too late? Catherine's confession had shaken her resolve a little, her resolve to be a hard ass.

Jackie let out a sigh, "This is some of what I have been wanting to hear for a long time. But it doesn't change how you treated me. How you brought another man over and had sex with him when you knew I was downstairs waiting for you. It's a lot to forgive Catherine and I made mistakes along the way. But I never intentionally set out to hurt you the way that you hurt me. I just need time to process."

. Catherine collapsed onto the sofa; she was emotionally exhausted. She only had a few minutes to sit and decompress before there was a knock on her door.

She went to open the door and it was a producer, she let them in because she knew this conversation was bound to happen as soon as Jackie had revealed that they once knew each other. The producer saw the tension in Catherine as she sat down opposite of her.

"I know it is your first day and it's a lot to take in. However, if you have some sort of connection with a guest, we need to know about it. I know you're adjusting to how things work here. But, in the future just let us know. Everything went smoothly today but, that isn't always the case." The producer said.

Catherine nodded in understanding, "I apologize. I didn't know that she would be the first guest and she was a student and I was her teacher. We didn't have much interaction in the classroom, so I didn't think it was necessary to mention. However, I stand corrected and will let you know in the future."

The producer thanked Catherine and left the room. Catherine felt bad for lying and reducing Jackie to a student only, what they had shared was much more, she couldn't reveal that though. There was too much on the line for both of them. However, as Catherine thought about it more, was it too much on the line for both of them or just her?

Two weeks later

Jackie was sitting in the dressing room of yet another show on her press tour for the promotion of her latest movie. The official movie premiere was set to happen in a few weeks. Jackie had been on a worldwide press tour as she went to different movie premieres. However, the premiere in the United States was only weeks away.

That was not the reason that Jackie was unsettled, shows in this state because of none other than Catherine Stark, seeing her a few weeks ago had stirred an emotion in her that she thought to be long gone. She had gone from trying to forget about Catherine to thinking about her almost every moment she was awake, her schedule had kept her mind preoccupied. However, nights that she lay awake, waiting for sleep to take her had been a different story. It had been in those moments that she replayed their past and their last interaction when she had appeared on The View.

Catherine had essentially left it up to her to contact her and it was with that thought that she took a deep break, pulled out her phone and pulled up Catherine Stark in her contacts. It has been almost a decade but, she could never bring herself to delete her from her contact list, no matter how many phones she had during the years. It was something about keeping her there, some sort of reassurance that no matter if they hadn't spoken in years that Catherine was only a phone call or text message away.

Jackie decided to text Catherine, she was still upset with how events had played out between them but, she knew it was part her fault. No one person was ever fully to blame for a relationship ending unless, there was some sort of physical, emotional, or psychological abuse.

_Text Message:_

_Jackie: Hi Catherine, this is Jackie._

_Catherine: Hi Jackie_

_Jackie: Do you think we could meet for drinks?_

_Catherine: Yes, when?_

_Jackie: I will be back in LA by the end of the week. So, Saturday?_

_Catherine: That works for me but, it will have to be Saturday afternoon or evening that's when I get back from The View_

_Jackie: That works for me. See you then_

_Catherine: See you soon._


End file.
